Eternal Lights: Lance x Allura One Shot
by CaptainElsa
Summary: Mysterious rainbow lights capture the Legendary Defender Paladins of Voltron's interest. Lance and Allura are enchanted by the beautiful lights, but is Allura's claim of the lights being able to forge eternal bonds of love true? There is only one way to find out.


Lance slashed his Bayard long sword at the target, breathing heavily. He dodged a blast and sliced the target clean in half. Just as he was about to swing another blow, Allura's voice crackled in the speakers of the Castle of Lions.

"Paladins, please report to the bridge! There is something you all must see. Come at once!" Allura said.

The simulator ended and Lance's Bayard vanished. He changed out of his armor and went up to the bridge. Along the way he came up to Pidge who was also making her way to the bridge.

"What do you think it is?" Lance said.

"I dunno. It could be anything." Pidge said.

A few paces behind, Keith crossed his arms and said, "I hope it's not another training exercise."

Lance frowned. He was just training extra a few moments ago.

"Yeah me too buddy." he said, kind of wishing Allura hadn't called them up to the bridge.

Who knew what she was going to get them into?

"Hey guys wait for me!" Hunk said coming from the kitchen as he tried to catch up with everyone who was almost at the bridge doors.

Shiro arrived too, and the Paladins of Voltron entered together.

"Ah, there they are! And they're lucky they didn't miss it." Coran said, excitedly as he bounced around, "This is a one in a life time event!"

"Ah great. It's a training exercise." Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"No it's not. I've called you all up here to witness something spectacular." Allura said facing the window.

Out in front of them was a rainbow of lights, similar to an aurora. The lights danced and twinkled like fireworks in a large rainbow cloud, that took up the whole view of the window.

"What is it?" Pidge asked, "I've never seen anything like it."

"It is a very rare sight. The Alteans call it the eternal lights. It rarely shows up, and in fact, this is the first time I've ever seen it. It is something from our fairytales."

"Is there anything special about it?" Pidge asked, looking at it up close.

Lance came and stood next to Allura. Honestly, he found the lights rather pretty. The way they reflected their color in Allura's eyes made him almost blush. He tried his best to hide it by pretending he was interested in the science behind these pretty lights, like Pidge was.

"Yeah, is there anything else special about it?" Lance said, "Like the way it makes your eyes glow? I – I mean…"

"Yes it does make Alteans eyes glow. I've heard that this light is where the Alteans got their special eye colors and the markings on their skin."

"Huh." Keith said, "Well how long does it last?"

"Not very long. Perhaps a couple of vargas at the longest, but no one knows. It could go away in a tick!" Coran said dramatically as the mice climbed up on his shoulders to get a better view.

"That isn't very long. Has anyone researched these lights? Maybe I can run some tests before the two vargas are up." Pidge said.

"It seems kind of ironic that they're called eternal lights even though they might only last a tick." Hunk pointed out.

"Well… you may do as you like, but I invited you all to enjoy them since I know you've been working so hard. It is nice to know there are beautiful things about the universe that you are protecting, after all."

"Yeah Allura does have a point there." Lance said, smoothly, but his flirting went underappreciated. He sighed when no one reacted.

"Well I might as well relax then." Keith said, and put his arms up over his head and sat down on his chair.

"I agree with Keith. It'll be like watching a space movie." Shiro said happily.

"I'll go get some food goo!" Hunk said and raced back to the kitchen.

Pidge however wasn't really interested in watching the eternal lights for their beauty, she wanted to find out everything she could and put it in the castle's computer.

Allura saw that Lance was still interested in the lights and said, "Oh. Lance, would you come with me please? There's a room above the bridge that is perfect for viewing the lights."

"You want to go up there with me?" he gawked, "Uh… uh, sure!"

He tried to hide his the lump in his throat, but Allura was already dragging him up on a platform no larger than a chair seat, and they lifted up into the ceiling.

"Whoa!" Lance gasped as they entered the private little room.

There was a comfy couch on one side, and Allura stood at the viewing window.

"It's so much better up here." Allura said, "Look."

Lance dared to get close to Allura and looked out at the rainbow lights.

"Wow…" he said.

The room was cozy but it didn't have luxurious room like the bridge like Lance thought it would. It reminded Lance of the little deluxe rooms above the stadium in football games that rich people watched the games from.

Lance was beginning to wonder why he of all the Paladins was getting this special treatment. Allura seemed dazzled by the lights, and her pretty face was glimmering with colors…

"Allura—"

"Lance—"

They both started at the same time.

"Oh, um, you go first Princess. But…"

"It's okay, Lance. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that okay? I mean… I've been feeling kind of lonely as of late."

Lance raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, but why me? I thought you liked spending time with everyone else but me."

Allura swallowed hard. They were looking at each other. Lance's hands were trembling.

"There is something special about these lights, Lance. There is an Altean fairytale that says that if two lovers kiss under the lights, their bond will be eternal."

"And… wait, isn't that kind of like the red string?"

"I… don't understand."

"Yeah… it's this concept that two lovers have an invisible red string tied around their finger. It has to do with fate too." Lance said and was about to start rambling about the red string to avoid the fact that it sounded like Allura wanted to kiss him, "Wait… you want to kiss me?"

Allura blushed and looked down.

"Yes. I've had a crush on you for a while, Lance, and I just… I just can't stop it."

Lance's heart pounded in his chest. He felt light. The princess liked him. Allura had a crush on him! He liked her the second she fell into his arms, there was no denying it. How long had it been since he ever got feelings returned to him? He couldn't remember.

"Allura, not to sound creepy or anything but I've wanted to kiss you forever…"

With that Allura grabbed Lance's jacket and pulled him close. He gawked and hardly had any time to breathe before Allura placed her lips so gently upon his. It was like kissing a princess…

His eyes closed and a warm and happy feeling spread from his heart all the way through his body. It was like Allura was making all of his stardust shimmer and glow. It felt so much better than he ever imagined. He kissed the princess's lips as romantically as he could, for he was dying to kiss her so many more times than infinity.

Neither of the lovers noticed that the light from the secret lights was swirling around them. When their chests pressed together, Lance and Allura both felt this strange but oddly familiar sensation. It was the same feeling they felt when they bonded with their lions!

"Whoa…" Lance let go and gasped, "Is this what you meant?"

Allura looked around them. The light was gone, and it was gone from the sky.

"Yes. It felt like a dream. It's already gone…"

Lance laughed lightly when he turned and looked at the empty starfield, and then back at Allura.

"Yeah but so what? We kissed and now our bond is eternal. And I'll love you forever, Allura."

"I'll love you forever as well, Lance."

Even though the lights were gone, Lance and Allura leaned in for their second kiss.

The End!


End file.
